The Marauders and the 4 Golden Brooms Tournament
by Geldural
Summary: Hogwarts participates in the 4 Golden Brooms Tournament. A terrible threat for the Potter family as James' father is responsible for the arrest of the patriarch of the Malfoy family... A mysterious group, the Order of the Griffon, also operates within the school. More importantly four young wizards become a legend. This is the beginning of the history of Harry Potter's parents.


**Author's notes:**

Good afternoon dear reader,

My apologies, English is not my mother tong (most of my English comes from US TV Series and working in the US so even more apologies for UK readers), you may find grammar mistakes or strange sentences. I am the sole writer and translator of this story so if you want to blame someone, it's me and if you want to help in the translation, don't hesitate to contact me.

Without further ado, here is the preface of this first volume and a classic first chapter. The next ten chapters should follow very soon if the response is good.

#####

 **Preface** :

Who does not know Harry Potter? The famous wizard who repeatedly resisted Lord Voldemort, the greatest dark wizard of our time, before eventually defeating him. Loved or hated, his name is even known by most Muggles.

But what do you know about his parents?

Except for their names, James Potter and Lily Evans, you probably know next to nothing about their history. That's the whole point of this adventure: discovering the turbulent journey of the famous sorcerer's parents.

Of course, through the history of these two extraordinary persons, you'll find yourself immersed in a different time where you will discover over the seven years of the Great Marauders in Hogwarts why it remains, and will always remain, a magical place where we never get bored. Not to mention that the secret will finally be lifted on how the Marauders managed to become the myth that any Hogwarts student cannot decently ignore and that so many of us hope one day to approach...

#####

This first volume, The Marauders and the 4 Golden Brooms Tournament, traces the arrival of the four Marauders and Lily Evans at Hogwarts. While for the first time in its history, the famous English wizard school engages in an international tournament where it will play Quidditch, our four heroes whose first meetings will not be as easy going as expected will write the beginning of their great history between competitions, fights and friendships.

Despite the cheerful atmosphere of their discovery of the castle and its many secrets, our heroes will also face many dangers and their famous antics will not always suffice to boost the morale of students in the school. Under a dark sky, their extraordinary story will begin and it will already be necessary to rely on each other and even on some unexpected allies.

 **For Duty, Friendship and Love.**

Many Thanks to J.K. Rowling for creating this place where dreams become reality.

Romain Dehont.

#####

 **CHAPTER 1: The letter**

In the largest room of a manor, a young boy was slumped on his bed. This bed was of enormous size, it was as disproportionate as the room itself to accommodate only one so small living being. Yet it was a dimension entirely suitable for James Potter, the sole heir of the Noble and Ancient Potter family. He was awaiting his mother's return from work to finally be able to read the small piece of parchment he had waited all summer; his Hogwarts' acceptance letter.

Indeed, his mother worked at the department of the Ministry of Magic whose sole mission was to take care of Hogwarts' paperwork. To the delight of her only son, letters of admission at the famous school of witchcraft and wizardry were among that. After eleven years of waiting, constantly hearing stories from his parents and his older friends, he would be able, in turn, to conquer the famous school. Our boy did not doubt for a second he would also be able to obtain sufficient marks to arouse the admiration of his father. He was not yet back to the mansion and was from James' point of view the only model that he should follow. He was charismatic, always looked comfortable and it was common belief that he was one of the best Aurors of the Ministry. To summarize, it represented exactly the kind of person that James wanted to become: a figure known and recognized by the entire magical community.

One of James' biggest flaws was undoubtedly his impatience, and therefore this beautiful summer day had quickly turned into an interminable wait. He had tried to distract himself. He had cleaned his broom several times, polished the many cups that Quidditch enthroned prominently in his room so that no one can miss or misunderstand or the identity of their owner. He had also tried to read a few books which could be found in his room and all dealt with Quidditch but nothing had managed to distract him. It was like entering a tunnel where you could see the end without ever being able to reach it and it was the kind of feeling that he hated above all.

At around five o'clock, while he was about to fall asleep from boredom, his patience was finally rewarded; he recognized the sound of the front door. In less than a minute, James had rushed down the steps of the central staircase to meet his mother, even if he mostly rushed towards receiving his letter.

"Is that what you want?" asked his mother, taking out of his bag a parchment bearing the hallmark feature of the school; a capital P surrounded by four animals, emblems of the founders of Hogwarts. James, who did not feel able to wait for one extra second, literally threw himself over and opened without further delay the letter handed to him by his mother.

 _Mr. Potter, James_

 _15 Growind street_

 _London Hogwarts_

 _Sir,_

 _I am pleased to announce that your registration at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was accepted. You are therefore invited September 1st at London station on the 9¾ platform to take the Hogwarts Express that will take you to the Castle._

 _Attached is the list of supplies and clothes necessary for the following year._

 _Regards,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Assistant Director_

James, somewhat overwhelmed by emotions, had to re-read the famous letter several times before fully realizing that what he had waited for so long had finally arrived, he was accepted to Hogwarts. Not that he had doubted for a second but official confirmation was always welcome...

"Tomorrow we'll go to Diagon Alley, James, to buy the last supplies you're missing, assured him his mother."

James was so happy, deep in his reverie, he barely heard his mother. He saw himself walking across the two enormous doors of the school, symbols of the beginning of his new life, a life he hoped full of adventures and successes. A few minutes later, his father came through the doors of the manor and after some congratulations to his son, the Potter family sat at the table. They thanked Gredar, the family elf, which as usual had prepared a feast, and then the conversation turned again on the school subject:

"James, it's your lucky day, I have another good news for you... began his father with a smile that, for James, spoke volumes. It was a smile that James only saw on his father's face when Quidditch was concerned. My friend at the Ministry of Sports informed me of a very big change. If you ask me it's the best decision his department has taken in many years! The first year students of European schools will have the opportunity to own their own broom and be part of the Quidditch team of their home.

-What? I can do Quidditch this year? asked James, who had not followed all the talk of his father.

-Yes, James." replied his father amused by the effect of this news on his son since the latter seemed to have seen Merlin himself.

James thanked his father and did not even bother finishing his dessert. After several rounds of table hopping, he ran to his room as called by all that had rocked his childhood. His father, an avid Quidditch fan had wanted to put his son on a broom from a young age, so that at that time, James did not even walk properly! In this context, James had perhaps not much merit to be that good at it, although his father was known to say that his son had a gift.

When we entered the room, the element most blatant apart from its obvious disinterest for tidying away was a beautifully carved wooden showcase that was finely engraved. Yet it was not the beauty of this work of art that attracted the visitor's eye but more the content of this showcase. Cups, cups each more beautiful than the other, so many cups to know what to do with them! They went from the neighborhood match to the junior national championship and they all belonged to James.

Despite his young age, James had played dozens of times for the junior team of the prestigious Magpies. His broom, the best currently found in stores across England, had been offered by his father earlier in the year during the regional final. This same match whom, following a exploit of James, had also qualified his team for the National Championship where they had unfortunately only finished second...

Of course, James did not need to be very old, or have an impressive size. In the field, he had only one mission; catch the snitch. Indeed, James played at the seeker position, a position that was considered by most experts as the most crucial and most prestigious of any team. that description was perfect for James.

A quick glance at his room immediately showed the omnipresence of Quidditch in James' life. His tiny library contained only books about Quidditch (only books he managed to read beyond the header). One would also immediately see gigantic posters of the great Quidditch teams like England Tutshill Tornados, the Wimbourne Wasps or the Chudley Cannons. James did not believe he would be able to "use" all these objects during his first year at Hogwarts as Quidditch was forbidden for them but apparently this was changing...

Gradually returning to his normal state, he wanted to hang the acceptance letter to Hogwarts in his room but James realized that in the rush that followed the announcement of his father, he had forgotten it in the kitchen. So he left his room to go back to the kitchen to retrieve it. But while on the stairs, he caught the end of a conversation of his parents:

"But you should have told him anyway, maybe it bothers him, you could have cancelled that way, exclaimed his father Jack.

-Yes I know, but he was so happy. I was afraid to spoil this good time, said his mother.

-I know, you're right but do not forget to tell him tomorrow before leaving."

James, quite troubled by what he had just heard, thought best to wait until the next day to get his acceptance letter. So he returned to his room, thinking.

"I have always been spoiled, I never had to complaint. This must be a detail as always", he thought.

So he quickly fell asleep into a dream rather strange. Initially it seemed consistent with the standard for the young boy. James was playing Quidditch, he could hear the crowd cheered when he went at full speed towards the snitch but suddenly, as he was about to catch it, the dream changed completely. James found himself in a tiny cramped room; applause from the crowd had given way to a dead silence, heavy and cumbersome.

In appearance, the room seemed banal and simple: the walls bright white and a single door that was behind... an old man. James then realized he was not alone in the room. One man, James thought to be very old, stood motionless at the center of the room. Stranger still, near the old man, levitating around his shoulders, stood two tables. The first included a Quidditch Cup that James did not recognize but which looked suspiciously like the European Cup for clubs, while on the second table was a young girl his age who seemed peacefully asleep. Curious, James stepped forward to take a closer look but the old man cut him off by engaging the first conversation:

"Hi James.

-Hi! But who are you? James asked as intrigued than surprised.

-I'm Me, replied the man, but it is for you that I'm here.

-Ah… good, exclaimed James flattered by this response.

-Yes, you see, you'll have to make a choice. Which of the two do you want? asked the man without an explanation.

James found the question somewhat bizarre, as much as the attitude of the man but he answered anyway:

-I'll take both, he said smiling, proud of his response.

-You Have to make choices in life kid. You see, Destiny is not set, it is our choices that shape it. Never forget, your life, your choices, your responsibility... he continued suddenly pensive. So I await for your response?" exclaimed the old man, smiling in turn.

James was taken aback by this speech. It was a silly question and his interlocutor mocking his candor was not helping him think. After a few seconds, he pulled himself together and replied in a loud voice:

"The cut to achieve my dream...

-At Least, you seem sure of yourself..." sighed the man who strangely looked even older than a few seconds earlier, before he disappeared.

And James woke up. Still reeling from this dream as it had seemed real and "magical" to him, James threw a glance at his alarm clock: 09:30 AM.

"I better get up, he thought, Diagon Alley ... here I come!"

#####

Meanwhile, a few miles away, a girl awoke, she was also troubled. She felt claustrophobic, she had had a memorable dream, but as much as she tried to remember, she had not the slightest success. She thought about the day ahead and she could not help to shiver. The reality was likely to be far better than any dream she could have. His mother, sitting next to her on the train, noticed the movement of her daughter.

"Oh darling, you're awake. Perfect, we'll be arriving any moments in London. Are you ready? "

#####

Even after three years of service and hundreds of messages exchanged, she was always fascinated by the ingenuity of the means of communication they were using. Immediately after receiving the implant, she had tried to understand how it worked but then she was quickly given her first mission and had quickly forgotten about that fantasy. Some mysteries were made to stay as such...

She could still remember perfectly the first time it worked. She was dining with her parents in a restaurant they particularly loved. At that time, it was also very popular in the community and it was packed every night. She had seen with fascination and relief that she was the only person who could see the messages that were communicated to her by this implant as if those messages were printed on her retina.

Therefore when the date and place of the meeting appeared before her eyes, she continued, without showing the slightest surprise, the negotiations she had started an hour earlier. There were five persons at the table, yet she quickly noticed that only one of them was as experimented as herself in the field. It proved to be tougher than she had originally planned but now she was expected elsewhere; she had immediately recognized the writing of the message, and Alpha did not like waiting.

"Gentlemen, doing business with you was a pleasure."

With a snap of her fingers, she froze any movement in the room, put a heavy purse on the table, retrieved what she came for and left. She was not in the habit of abusing his powers in this fashion but the amount of gold she had left was clearly sufficient to outbid the four other buyers and she could not leave this item escape.

The message had given the rendezvous in a warehouse in the port of the capital. As usual, she apparated a few blocks from the meeting point and approached it mixing caution and speed, fluidity and automation, as visible as a shadow in the night. Mechanically she checked that the area surrounding the buildings were deserted and then concentrated on the warehouse itself.

She felt no presence there, so she went head high, a smile on the lips ready to face the new mission which Alpha had deemed her worthy of and even if she would never do the mistake of show any sign, she shivered with impatience.

Yet she nearly lost her impassive and inscrutable mask when she discovered that two hooded men stood at the center of the room. Her experience quickly took over, and she continued her march towards them. She advanced with a calm and assured tempo, but every muscle was stretched to their limits, ready to reach her wand and Ignat to fight. Despite her confidence in her abilities if a fight had to arise, she was relieved when she recognized the smaller of two men: Alpha. In this case, the second, who accompanied him, could only be an ally.

"Good evening my dear. Almost late"

That Alpha managed to conceal his presence, she understood perfectly, she knew she was still far from reaching his level of control, though that the other had also managed to fool her was troubling... So far, only a handful had managed to deceive the vigilance of the young prodigy and fewer were still alive to boast. The mission therefore promised to be particularly exciting.

"Then? Alpha asked the unknown wizard.

-I trust you, my friend. All boast me her qualities despite her youth."

Alpha, having a friend? He was really full of surprises, thought the young woman. To her knowledge, the only close friend of Alpha was... This time she could not hide her surprise, when the unknown wizard withdrew its hood. He seemed amused of his effect.

"Does she not know how to hide her emotions?"

The joke brought back the young woman to reality and she knelt. She knelt before her master, before Jack Potter, the last Master of the Order of the Griffon.

#####

Montrose Magpies

 _The team of Magpies, or Pies, is one that has had the most success in the league of Great Britain and Ireland, she won the thirty-two times Cup. (...) The Magpies wear black and white robes adorned with a magpie on the chest and back._

 _Quidditch Through the Ages._

 _Worthy Kennil Whidp_

#####

First chapter: a long focus on James and not a lot of actions but the first chapters will be important to set up several plots and the mindset of the main characters.

Hope you're interested!

Any comment or question is welcome!

If you have a better translation for my title, don't hesitate.

Thank you


End file.
